marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 41
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) | Quotation = I want that which gives you joy, that which sustains you in your moments of greatest despair, the source of your strength, your happiness, your dreams and your passion. I want your love... I want your marriage. | Speaker = Mephisto | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist2 = Danny Miki | CoverArtist3 = Richard Isanove | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | StoryTitle1 = Spider-Man: One More Day, Part 3 | Writer1_1 = J. Michael Straczynski | Penciler1_1 = Joe Quesada | Inker1_1 = Danny Miki | Colourist1_1 = Richard Isanove | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Daniel Ketchum | Editor1_2 = Axel Alonso | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * J.R. Ewing * Gregor Samsa Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** Motel * * ** * ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Confronted by a little girl who tries to convince Peter that his wanting to revive his aunt is a selfish thing to do, that is only to make him feel better without considering how his actions will effect others, Peter follows after the little girl but loses her. Ending up in a park, he meets a tubby guy reading a book, who tells him that the choices in his life led him to being a video game developer, becoming more introverted he came to enjoy the fantasy worlds he created in his games, envying the type of hero that Peter had become. He also runs into an old man in a limo, who offers him a lift to find the girl. The man tells Peter about how he became wealthy at a young age, selling his inventions to show all those who tormented him in high school that he could succeed. Although, he finds that his life of wealth and fame has become a hollow victory because in spite of his high living he still feels that he would trade all of it for a girlfriend from high school who loved him for who he was instead of his belongings. The old man drops off Peter and tells him that the girl he seeks is at the end of the alley. Peter finds a grown woman in red, who tells him that the people he had met, while trying to find the little girl were alternate reality versions of himself, that would exist today if he had followed different paths in life if he had never been bit by the radioactive spider that gave him his powers. Fed up with all the semantics, Peter loses his temper and asks what this has to do with his Aunt May. The Lady in Red suddenly transforms into Mephisto, who tells Peter that he can grant him his wish that he can alter reality so that his aunt was never fatally wounded. Peter decides that he should speak to his wife before he makes a deal with Mephisto, and so Mephisto transports him back to their motel room where he finds that Mephisto was also speaking with Mary Jane at the same exact time. With the two of them together, Mephisto reveals what he wants as payment for saving May's life: Their marriage. He tells them that taking away their love and marriage would be an even greater payment than taking their souls, and gives them one more day to decide what they choose, their love for each other, or May's life. | StoryTitle2 = Mephisto Profile | Writer2_1 = Jeff Christiansen | Editor2_1 = Cory Levine | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis2 = | ReprintOf3 = Silver Surfer Vol 1 3 | ReprintOfStory3 = 1 | Solicit = ONE MORE DAY. Brace yourself, Spidey fans, after this, nothing will be the same for Peter Parker! * The stakes have never been higher. At his darkest hours – and he's had plenty – Peter has always had one shoulder to lean on, one person who'd remind him who he is, who he was, and who he can be. * Now he's about to lose that person. What would he do...what would you do, if you only had "One More Day?" | Notes = * This is the final issue of Sensational Spider-Man, as it was canceled in favor of publishing Amazing Spider-Man three times a month following the events of One More Day. * Only the main story is reprinted from Silver Surfer Vol 1 3 and not the Watcher back-up story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}